Por que me elegiste a mi?
by ayanami-89
Summary: En este fic tenemos EdxRozexWinry y otra personita mas que andara molestando. Como reaccionara Winry cuando se entere que tiene competencia? cht 8 up! Reviews, por favor! Sino les gusto la peli, una historia alternativa!
1. El nuevo coronel

Hola a todos, gracias por escoger este fic para leerlo. Primero que nada aclaro que este fic es (RozexEdxWinry). Todos son un poco más grandes. Aclaro aquí Roze y Ed no se conocen.

**¿Por que me escogiste a mi?**

**Capítulo 1: _Mala Suerte_**

Hoy es Febrero

Desde nuestra infancia hemos sido eternos amigos. Siempre nos contamos todo lo que pasaba, bueno casi todo, compartimos juegos y yo siempre estuve atenta a sus miembros de metal. Después de un tiempo, cuando se solucionó todo aquello que pasó; el ya no necesito más de mi.

Aquella vez me sentí triste y feliz a la vez. Por fin él podría gozar de sus dos brazos y dos piernas y podría crecer sin ningún impedimento. Hasta conseguimos un sustituto de la leche que no consumía, le dimos queso a más no poder. Al no lo sabía pero de un momento a otro, Ed y yo empezamos a salir más sin él, al grado de que el pobre de Alphonse se molestará con nosotros y nos dejará de hablar por un tiempo. Claro que después de un tiempo lo comprendió, y hasta supe que apoyo a Edward para que se atreviera a decirme sus sentimientos, pero los dos fuimos demasiado tímidos para decirnos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro y no pasó a más de una amistad con ganas de pasar a "ser algo más".

&&&&&

El mes: Febrero

Desde que tengo memoria ella siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Cuando tuve ese problema ella me puso dos miembros de metal. Lo único malo es que esas cosas perjudicaron mi crecimiento Y APARTE A MI NO ME AGRADABA LA LECHE Y ESO AGRAVO MI PROBLEMA CON EL MUNDO QUE NO DEJABAN DE LLAMARME "ENANO, CHAMACO, INSIGNIFICANTE…". Pero se lo agradezco de todo corazón, no se que hubiese hecho sin esas prótesis.

Tiempo después de haberme recuperado supe que a Winry no la quería solo como amiga, sino como a mi novia…pero Al se molestó, aunque después de una charla lo comprendió y en venganza me dio a comer junto con Winry queso como si yo fuera un desquiciado; claro ahora soy un adicto al queso. ¿me pregunto como es que pueden sacar algo tan delicioso de algo horrible como la leche? .He, parece que me he perdido. Así, retomando aquello, si, empezamos a salir juntos, sin la presencia de mi hermano. Al de un tiempo para acá ya no quiso saber nada de nosotros y no se entrometió. Hubo un rumor de que si.

Lo único que hasta el momento nunca le he dicho a Winry son mis sentimientos. Sólo le he dado algunas indirectas pero no le he dicho nada. hay algo que me detiene: "EL miedo al rechazo".

&&&&&

Hoy es Marzo 1

Ha pasado un mes y Ed no me ha dicho nada. Al parecer encontró a otra persona porque ya no me ha mencionado nada, ni siquiera se me ha insinuado. Si hemos salido a algunas fiestas y si ha despertado demasiadas miraditas. Ya no es el chico pequeño, ahora es todo un galán. En fin me agradaba de sobremanera como se las ingeniaba para que supiera de su existencia. Su carácter es genial, es todo lo que una mujer busca en un hombre.

Este mes entrará a trabajar en su nuevo puesto en los militares, es coronel y va estrenar un racimo de tenientes, secretarias, ¬¬ vaya suertudo. Ya no es el perro que andaba para allá y para acá. Ahora su hermano es el que ocupa todos esos lugares, me da gracia, pero pobre de él.

-Al ¿Donde demonios has dejado mi uniforme? –preguntó Ed enfadado

-Supongo que donde lo dejaste " ni-san" –respondió su hermano, preparando el desayuno.

-Pues verás ayer lo dejé justamente en esta silla, para poderlo estrenar el día de hoy. –exclamó señalando la silla que tenía delante.

-¡Pensé que te lo habías puesto para enseñárselo a una "amiga tuya"! No creas que no me di cuenta que ayer trajiste a una de ellas…-no pudo terminar.

-¡Jo, ya se donde lo he puesto! –dijo rápidamente Ed al sentirse descubierto.

-¡No se que voy a hacer contigo "Ni san" pensé que Winry era la única que te importaba.

-¡Ya hemos hablado de eso varias veces! Además se me hace tarde para estrenar a mi secretaria. Espero que sea mujer.

-¿Qué haremos contigo hermano? Cada vez sacas ideas que jamás pensé que saldrían de ti. Pero en fin. –dijo mientras preparaba su desayuno y Ed salía rápidamente de su casa.-¡NI san esperadme que aun no hemos desayunado!

Eso no lo alcanzaba a escuchar Edward, que había salido corriendo de la escena.

Dia: No lo sé. Perdí la cuenta pero creo que es Marzo.

Desde que mi hermano mayor recuperó sus extremidades a cambiado poco a poco al termino de convertirse en una copia casi exacta del que fue el coronel Mustang. Ahora Fuhrer de los militares.

Al principio era solo el hecho de que descubrió que Winry era mujer. Suena raro pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo bonita que se había puesto. Ya que su carácter hacia él fue muy terco y la miraba como su igual.

Yo creí que Ed, se iba a declarar a Winry, pero no lo hizo. En cambio comenzó a hacer una colección de amigas, entre guapas, descerebradas, etc. Creo que ha perdido la cuenta de las personas con las que ha salido. No dudo que alguna de ellas haya sido su novia por algún tiempo. La única persona que me enteré fue una chica de apellido Amstrong con la que duró 4 meses. Parece que exactamente desde el truene con ella, empezó está extraña colección que mas que amigas todas parecen sus novias.

En fin, espero que después no se arrepienta.

No había caminado mucho Ed, cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía. Aquel sentimiento hizo que se sintiera incómodo, así que en la primera esquina doblo a la derecha para perder a la persona que lo seguía. Notando que no baña mejoría repitió tres veces aquél movimiento y después se escondió tras de una columna. Cuando sacó la cabeza se sorprendió al ver que Winry era quien lo seguía.

-¿Winry? Así que tu eras la que me seguía?

-Si, pero no con esas intenciones. La verdad solo quería desearte un buen día de trabajo.

-¡Oh de verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! –dijo en un tono que sonó más sarcástico de lo que realmente era.

Winry bajó la cara y con una vena saltada le dio inmediatamente una cachetada y se retiró. No sin antes gritarle un par de insultos.

-¡He Winry! No es lo que parece veras, hoy me he levantado con el pie izquierdo. –decía mientras iba tras ella.-¡Hazme caso! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

-¡Déjame en paz Ed, lo que has hecho ya pasó! –gritaba sin mirar hacia atrás.

Después de algún tiempo de andar rondando por las calles cercanas al cuartel, Ed se dio cuenta de que aparte de que se le había hecho muy tarde para su primer día de trabajo como coronel, también se había perdido. Winry había desaparecido unas calles atrás y él estaba en medio de la nada.

-¡Me lleva $·"$·&"! ¿Y ahora hacia donde? –gritó sumido en la desesperación.

No había caminado mucho cuando se encontró con una chica, con el uniforme militar. Destacaba de ella un mechón rosado que contrastaba con su cabello oscuro. Usaba lentes y tenía en sus brazos un bonche de papeles que no dejaban ver su camino.

Esta es mi oportunidad de llegar al cuartel sin que nadie sepa que me perdí en el camino. Pensó para sus adentros Ed con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Déjeme ayudarle señorita! –dijo Ed arrebatándole el bonche de papeles.

-are? –fue lo que exclamó al verse librada del peso que cargaba. -¿Pero quién es usted?

-Yo soy el nuevo coronel Fullmetal desde el día de hoy. –dijo atrás de la pila de papeles.

Inmediatamente la chica quedó sorprendida al oírlo, y se paró en seco. Por su parte Ed que no veía nada de lo que sucedía detrás de esa pila fue a dar contra un poste que había enfrente.

-¿Pero que ha sucedido? Pensé que me avisaría si había algo en mi camino. –exclamó sobando tremendo chipote que le salió.

-Perdone, coronel. Verá no sé lo que me sucedió. Vengo muy atrasada y el día de hoy me darían el nombre de mi nuevo jefe, pero con las prisas se me olvidaba esta pila de documentos.

Entre los dos recogieron la pila y se la repartieron en partes iguales. Y al fin los dos llegaron hacia el cuartel. Ya en la entrada los dos se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su lugar correspondiente.

Rapidamente Ed fue hacia el despacho del Fuhrer Mustang. Para ver donde quedaría reubicado.

-Vaya, vaya si es el alquimista Fullmetal. Y dime Edward ¿Qué es lo que te trae hacia mi? –exclamó con un aire arrogante Mustang.

-No se haga el tonto. Sabe bien que aun no me ha asignado mi nuevo despacho. Ni mi nueva teniente. –respondió Edward.

-Por un momento pensé en los viejos tiempos. Pensar que has estado por debajo de mi todos estos años.

-parece que no ha querido o no ha entendido mi petición. Así que seré mas directo. Dígame en este momento quien será mi secretaria pesonal.

-¡Ah, con que ese era el motivo de tu visita? Bien, eso es lo que me pasó a mí cuando me convertí en coronel y supe que Riza sería mi nueva esp…. Teniente. Bien pues viendo que seguirás mis pasos. Te presentó a Roze –esto último fue seguido de la presentación de la misma chica con quien se había encontrado anteriormente aquel día.

-Desde este día me encargaré de su protección y sus asuntos importantes. –dijo Roze haciendo una reverencia al entrar.

-¡Tú? –gritó Ed con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Espero que se lleven bien y aprendan a trabajar! Desde ahora Roze será su secretaria y teniente, entre otras cosas. –aquello último lo dijo guiñando un ojo.

Yo esperaba a alguien más hermosa. Ella simplemente no es mi tipo. No puede ser este no es mi día. Era lo que pensaba Ed al caminar hacia donde sería su nuevo despacho.

¿Qué sucederá con Winry? ¿Ed se enamorará de Roze? (Edward: No, ni loco prefiero a Winry! ¬¬U) Bueno eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.

**Dejen un review con comentarios para saber de ustedes. Espero mejorar. Se los agradezco de antemano. También pueden dar algunas sugerencias que tomaré en cuenta, mas tarde.**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muchas gracias! a todos aquellos que dejaron un review, tratare de complacer a todos, pero como saben es muy difícil hacer eso. Pero no se desesperen, se que algún día se podrá, bueno yo confío en ello. Aquí les tengo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste. (no pongo mas porque se que hartan este tipo de espacios)

**¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?**

**Capítulo 2:**

Marzo, sigue siendo desgraciadamente:

Mi primer día de trabajo como coronel no fue lo que pensaba porque yo me imaginaba a alguien…eso es lo de menos. Lo único que agradezco es que haya sido mujer, porque conociendo a Mustang era capaz de poner a un hombre solo para torturarme. Todavía no comprendo porque Winry se molestó. Al sigue preocupándose por hacer el desayuno para los dos.

&&&&&

El mes: Marzo, gracias al cielo:

Esta es la primera vez que escribo mis sentimientos, no soy buena al hacerlo pero esta vez lo quiero hacer porque creo que así los recordaré y eso es lo que quiero.

Mi primer día de trabajo fue muy extraño, en primera yo iba retrasada y en segunda necesitaba llevar un pilar de hojas. Yo iba caminando cuando de repente alguien me arrebató mi pilar; por un momento creí que el aire me lo había volado pero no, era mi futuro jefe quien me ayudó. Todavía no se porque, pero se me hizo un acto muy lindo. Lo mejor de todo es que me asignaron como su primer teniente. Espero que podamos ser amigos.

-¡'ni san levántate, ya se te hace tarde!

-¿Tarde….tarde para…que? –decía Edward todavía dormitando.

-¡Para tu trabajo 'ni san levántate que se te hará tarde para desayunar! –repetía Alphonse tratando de levantar sin resultado a su hermano --. ¿No decías que ya querías conocer a tu nueva teniente?

-No…yo no dije…yo…no –seguía repitiendo desde debajo de sus sábanas con una voz que parecía de alcohólico más que de alguien dormido.

Preocupado por el trabajo de su hermano, Al cree que la mejor forma de despertar a su hermano es por las malas, sino se podía por las buenas. Así que mientras Ed seguía roncando jaló sus pies fuera de su cama haciéndole azotar como pescado crudo contra el suelo varias veces por los escalones de las escaleras.

"Cuas, cuas, cuas!" –era el sonido que provocaba el cuerpo bien formado de Ed. (no soy buena con las onomatopeyas)

-Ni san te dije que te despertarás por las buenas, no encontré otra forma perdóname pero es por tu bien. –fue lo que dijo Al, cuando noto que su hermano tenia muchos chipotes en su cabeza.

Pero Edward yacía tirado con los ojos exorbitantemente grandes y con su boca abierta como si estuviese gritando hacia adentro ya que no emitía ningún sonido, en vez de ello tenía un fantasmita saliéndole por la boca.

-' Ni san perdóname! ´ni san di algo! ¿te encuentras bien?

No hubo respuesta inmediata, Ed seguía tirado en la misma posición.

-'NI SAN, NI SAN, DI ALGO! –esta vez le grito desesperadamente Al.

Con tanto escándalo Ed reaccionó.

-¿QUÉ MANERA ES ESA DE LEVANTAR A LAS PERSONAS? CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO, DEBERIAS DE ESTAR EN MI LUGAR PARA QUE SINTIERAS, PORQUE ¿QUE….

Todo aquello hizo aliviar a Alphonse de que su hermano estaba igual que siempre y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano, no dejándolo terminar de quejarse.

-'Ni san ¡Vaya que despiertas! ve la hora que es, no vas a llegar a tiempo…

-¡No tengo prisa (por ver a mi nueva teniente) ya que…

No había acabado de hablar cuando se oyó que llamaban en la puerta.

-Al, ve a abrir! Yo veré que hay de desayunar…

-Pero luego me contarás lo que sucede contigo ni'san?.

"NOCK! NOCK!

-Si, si, claro yo te lo contaré, pero abre la puerta.

-¿Lo prometes?

-¡Que si, abre la puerta que me esta taladrando los oídos!

"NOCK, NOCK, NOCK" –el toquido de la puerta se hacia mas desesperado.

-¿Y como voy a saber que es cierto lo que… -no, tenía tiempo de terminar la frase cuando se oyó derrumbada la puerta.

"slam!"

-¿Pero que demonios? ¿Al, abriste la puerta con alquimia?

-No

Del humo de las paredes y puerta rota se vio la figura de una mujer y varios militares que entraban por los escombros.

-¡Roze? ¿Por qué demonios …?

- ¡general! ¿se encuentra bien? ¡gracias al cielo! son casi la una de la tarde y creímos que andaba en problemas, así que venimos asegurarnos que se encontraba bien

-Al! Te dije que abrieras la puerta hubiéramos evitado esto, ahora tú!

-Pero ni'san fue tu culpa, no te levantaste tu!

-¡Bueno, no importa ya, te veo después Al, si tienes algún problema ya sabes donde encontrarme… -dicho eso salio del lugar y los militares por detrás.

-¡ni'san tu desayuno!

En el cuartel…

-¡General el fuhrer quiere verlo, en casa del teniente Armstrong! –exclama Roze.

-Ese Mustang…mñbz….-murmuro Ed- Gracias Roze dile que voy para allá

-…el problema, es que tengo que escoltarlo hasta llegar con él. –respondió bajando la mirada.

-…¬¬, ok, entonces llévame con el por favor. –dijo con un tono de hartancia.

-Será un placer -contestó rápidamente.

-¬¬…no pienso lo mñbz…

-Dijo algo general?

-NO! He dicho que ya nos vayamos.

-Uy! Si general!

mientras tanto en casa de Ed…

-¡Siempre me hace lo mismo, se las ingenia para no tomar el desayuno, me pregunto si tendrá algún problema con mi tipo de cocina… -decía Al, mientras lavaba los trastos del desayuno.

-¿Al, estas aquí? –preguntó una voz femenina desde afuera.

-¿WInry? ¿eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Podríamos platicar un rato…er…sobre Ed?

-¡Sí, claro, pasa Winry! ya ves "alguien" tiró la puerta.

- ØØ Bueno….

-¿A ver dime que es lo que pasa con Ed?

-Pues últimamente lo he notado algo raro, no me hace caso, pareciese que nunca pasó lo que paso, ya ni me saluda desde que entró a trabajar…y eso me esta hiriendo y…–lágrimas le empezaron a brotar. –¡Al! ¿Dime que es lo que he hecho para merecer esto?

Al abrazó a Winry –Yo, la verdad WInry, no se nada. En serio, yo creo que si hablas con él podrás arreglarlo, lo único que se es que tenía ganas de entrar a trabajar por… que estaba de ocioso aquí. Es lo único que puedo decirte, anda no llores.

Winry, no soporto mas la idea de que Ed la ignorara, se abalanzo entonces contra Al, llorando como si de una pequeña niña se tratase. Así estuvo largo tiempo sin poder parar, lo que hizo que Al, dejará de hacer sus tareas domésticas y se limitará a abrazar a la ojiazul que yacía como niña indefensa.

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Ed caminando, escoltado por Roze. El viaje se estaba haciendo algo pesado por la cara de aburrición de él y por un silencio incómodo (N/A: esta es la primera vez que intervengo en este silencio incómodo, espero que no os moleste, solo como dato cultural, el silencio en japonés se representa como a la derecha de este mensaje, claro lo verán si tienen instalado la cosa esa para ver caracteres japoneses しーん) de repente Roze, rompió el silencio.

-¡General! Lo noto algo ido, es que ¿usted y el fuhrer se llevan tan mal?

- ¬¬#

-¡Perdón, hice un comentario estúpido! –contestó rápidamente Roze al notar esa mirada, algo enojada.

-¡No, Roze, no es comentario estúpido! UU ni yo mismo lo sé, simplemente que desde que entre aquí con los militares he tenido que estar lidiando con él y sus carotas y sus quejidos y sus miles de favores, como éste en donde siempre me manda con alguien… -no pudo terminar aquello cuando…

-¡General, detrás de usted! –Roze, sin pensar apuntó con la pistola detrás de Ed.

¿Quién atacó a Ed? ¿Winry, resolverá sus problemas? Espero que os haya sido de su agrado, acabo de salir de vacaciones, así que espero trabajar más rápido en la creación de capítulos. Sus reviews son de mucha ayuda, espero que sigan sugiriendo.


	3. Problemas a la vista

Regreso después de un largo tiempo, ya que no me podía inspirar, pero he visto varias películas y se me ha dado mas o menos como seguirle, espero que os guste. Y muchas gracias por los reviews, son de mucha ayuda.

**¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?**

**Capítulo 3:**

Dos manos desde la oscuridad agarraron con fuerza a Ed, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para responder el ataque. Roze miraba atónita como es que no podía Ed, con las dos manos que mas que quererlo atacar, lo estaban manoseando. Al ver como su coronel no lograba (o no quería) librarse de las manos, Roze comenzó a hacer fuego.

-¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Tres disparos fueron suficientes para que Ed quedara en una posición extraña al desviar las balas. Pero el atacante salió huyendo y detrás de éste Roze.

-¡Alto! ¡Deja de correr que te pienso alcanzar! –dijo Roze corriendo a toda la velocidad que podía con sus tacones detrás de la sombra.

-¡ROZE! ¡TE RECUERDO QUE TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR CON EL FUHRER!–gritó Ed, detrás de ella.

Al instante, Roze detuvo su corrediza y volvió con Ed, no sin antes gritar: ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA!

El camino restante a la casa de los Armstrong fue un poco mejor que el primero antes del ataque, puesto que los dos se pasaron hablando acerca del ataque.

-¿Coronel, usted tiene muchos enemigos? –preguntó Roze, con un tonó de curiosidad.

-mmm…según yo no, hasta donde supe los derroté a todos. –respondió Ed, con un tono de arrogancia.

-¡Wow! ¡entonces usted debe ser muy fuerte! –exclamó Roze con un dejo de sorpresa.

-¡Claro, que por supuesto que si! es por eso que no me explico, como es que ese Mustang no me ha dejado eligir a mi propia se…. Ejem –cortó Ed, ya que estuvo a punto de decir la palabra secretaria, que de seguro molestaría a Roze.

-¿Elegir que coronel?

-Nada importante ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? –preguntó cortando la conversación de un tajo.

En un lugar, cerca de ahí…

-¡Lo sabía, está con otra!

-¡Vamos, que trabajé con ella, no significa que ande con ella!

-¡Pero…pe…ro…

-Aún, no hay nada perdido, ¡solo hace falta que tú hables!

-¿Y cómo, si se la pasa medio día en el trabajo, con ella a su lado?

-Ahí vas de nuevo, pues ¡métete a trabajar tú también con los militares!

-¿Y cómo? ¡De seguro no me querrá hablar después de lo de su primer día! Además, no creo soportar viéndolo, junto a ella.

-¡No seas tonta! Además, no entiendo, como es que me convenciste para ser parte de esto! NO se que hago aquí, no me gusta espiar a mi hermano!

-Al! Regresa por favor!

-¡No Winry, no, no me agrada estar espiando a mi hermano! ¡Si es lo que tú quieres hacer entonces hazlo sin alquimia!

-¡Que cruel eres! Pensé que me apoyarías!

-¡Sí, tienes todo mi apoyo, pero no en esta clase de cosas –respondió Al, mientras se alejaba, con Winry siguiéndole por detrás.

En casa de la familia Armstrong…

-¡Edward Elric! **u **¡Que gusto verle! –respondió el teniente Armstrong, mientras le propinaba un fuerte abrazo, que a cualquiera le rompiera los huesos.

OOU ¡Teniente, lo va a matar! –exclamó Roze, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras observaba el color azulado que tomaba su general.

-Pp…drías…..solta….rme…-respondió Ed en un susurró.

-¡Oh sí perdón! ¡Pasen, el fuhrer, se encuentra dentro! –respondió alegremente Armstrong, mientras los dejaba pasar.

Camino dentro, se tropezaron con Kathlenn (N/A: para los que no se acuerdan, la hermana menor de Armstrong). Que sin previo aviso, hizo como si nadie de los presentes importara y se ablanzó contra Ed, el cual cayó con un golpe seco al piso para la sorpresa de: Armstrong, Roze, Mustang y Hawkeye.

-Ejem…-tosió Mustang para hacerle notar a Ed, la situación.

-Hermanita, podrías dejarnos empezar…

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Kathleen seguía sin soltar a Ed que ahora se estaba tornando morado.

-¡Creo que necesitan un tiempo solos… dejémosle un momento y continuaremos, em…Roze, ven para acá… -dijo rápidamente Mustang, mientras todos se retiraban al comedor (N/A: se encontraban en la antesala),dejando al pobre Ed, en los mounstrosamente fuertes brazos de Kathleen.

-Kat… dejad…me…-alcanzó a decir Ed, en voz entrecortada.

-¡Oh sí, lo olvide! –respondió Kathleen.

-¡Ahora, vamos a regresar con todos…-dijo Ed, pero no pudo terminar la frase, cuando Kathleen se encontraba besándolo.

Después de un forcejeo, Ed logró soltarse, notando que Kathleen, se encontraba llorando.

-Lo siento Kathleen, lo nuestro termino hace mucho tiempo, ahora sí me dejas regresar.

-Pero…Ed…nunca obtuve una explicación, además…yo sigo sintiendo algo por ti…-lloriqueó Kathleen.

**Flashback**

Ed, se encontraba de visita en casa del teniente Armstrong, ya que éste último lo había invitado después de muchas súplicas a comer a su casa. Ed, en ese entonces todavía no había ascendido a coronel.

-¡Bien aquí estamos! –exclamó Armstrong, mientras se paraban en la puerta de su casa.

-OO ∫ -Ed se encontraba sorprendido de la magnitud de la casa

-¡Pase, es un honor que haya aceptado mi invitación! –dijo Armstrong, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Seamos claros teniente, ¿por qué me invitó? –preguntó Ed, mientras se limpiaba la boca, al terminar de comer.

-Bueno, la verdad… es que quería que conociera a mi hermanita menor!

-FLUSHH! –escupió Ed, mientras su imaginación lo traicionaba.

-…Verá, ella es hermosa, igual que yo, pero estábamos buscando alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como yo, porque verá ella se encuentra en edad para casarse y… –continuó Armstrong sin hacer caso a las caras que Ed ponía de horror.

Para Ed, solo se imaginaba en una persona mounstrosa, con la cara y bigote del teniente y con la diferencia de llevar el cabello largo. No podía imaginarse otra cosa, ya que el teniente Havoc había estado en shock una semana entera después de irla a visitar, según le contó.

-EDWARD ELRIC! –gritó Armstrong en la cara de Ed, que se encontraba blanco del pánico. Ella es mi hermana menor Kathleen.

Detrás de él, se encontraba una chica de cabello largo, que nada tenía que ver con la imaginación de Ed, con unos ojos asombrosamente bellos y un cuerpo, que tampoco se asemejaba al del teniente; más sin en cambio se veía adornado por un bello vestido que le hacía verse como una princesa.

-¡Ho… hola! –saludó la hermosa chica detrás de Armstrong. MI nombre es Kathleen Elle Armstrong.

OoO era la cara de Ed, al ver semejante belleza, en la hermana menor del teniente.

-!Elric! ¿No piensa contestarle? –preguntó Ed.

-Yo…yo soy Edward Elric… –se presentó Ed, asombrado con la baba de fuera. Yo y el teniente Armstrong veníamos a darte le honor de –cambio su voz drásticamente a una más arrogante: … ùú Salir conmigo ya que como verás, soy un alquimista, bla, bla, bla…

Para el asombro de Kathleen, Edward para ella era todo lo contrario, ya que solo se fijaba en alguien que fuera justo igual de fuerte que su hermano. Además de que ya eran muchos los pretendientes que venían, por parte de su hermano, para pedirle salir con ella.

-…mmm, verás…yo…a mi me gustan…las personas fuertes como mi hermano, no creo que se vaya a poder…

-¡Justamente, por eso le pedi que viniera el alquimista Full Metal! –interrumpió el teniente, acercándole a Ed, el cual se había puesto en una pose de superhéroe. (es decir con manos en la cintura y una cara como esta ù/ú, sip, sonrojado).

-Y dime ¿Cuáles son tus intereses?

-Em… los pianos…jejeje –sonrió tímidamente, con el plan de levantar un piano, en frente de él, para asustarlo, como a todos los demás con su tremenda fuerza. ¡Levantar pianos!

-Em….si me habían platicado de aquello, bueno entonces solo me resta, preguntarte de nuevo. ¿Aceptas el honor que es, tener una cita conmigo? –preguntó arrogantemente.

-¡Sólo si… -no acabo de decir, cuando le lanzó encima el piano, pero para sorpresa de ella, Ed, lo transformó en un ramo de flores, cuando lo hubo tocado.

-¿Y bien? ¡Sólo si que?

Kathleen, se quedó estupefacta, pues ninguno de los demás había podido siquiera capturar el piano, sin antes quedar asustado.

-¡Se ven tan bien juntos! ¿Lo ves Kathleen? ¿Aceptarás? –preguntó el teniente con lágrimas en los ojos, de la emoción.

-Ok, saldré contigo –respondió finalmente con una reverencia.

Desde entonces empezaron a salir, los dos juntos.

**Fin Flashback**

-Ya lo hemos discutido, lo siento Kathleen. Ahora si me dejas ir con los demás –respondió Ed, yéndose hacia donde se encontraban los demás y dejando a Kathleen gimoteando atrás.

Mientras tanto en el comedor…

-¡Bien pues está decidido! –exclamó Mustang, sonriendo, mientras Ed, entraba en el cuarto.

-¡Ed, buenas nuevas! Desde ahora gozarás de tener a tu novia, junto a ti –dijo Armstrong felizmente.

-¿Mi novia? –preguntó Ed, puesto que no había salido con nadie últimamente.

-¡Sí! Tendrás el placer de tener a la señorita Amstrong, de subteniente, junto con Roze. –respondió Mustang, que no sabía nada del asunto.

Ahora todo estaba claro para Ed, por eso era que Kathleen, le estaba rogando; ella iba a entrar a trabajar al ejército y no quería que su hermano se diera cuenta que los dos hacía mucho que no salían juntos.

Por atrás de él, Kathleen, se abalanzó de nuevo hacia Ed, como si lo de antes no hubiese pasado.

-¿NO estas feliz, amor? –dijo ocultando que estaba llorando hacía un momento.

Ed no tuvo más que quedarse callado, no había que pudiese hacer, ya que recordó haber jurado a su hermano que no la lastimaría en su presencia. Sí, claro…estoy feliz. –musitó Ed, mientras trataba de nuevo de respirar.

-¿Entonces, sólo para eso los llamaste ROy? –preguntó la secretaria de Mustang, Hawkeye.

-¡Me hubiese encantado, pero no! –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, Mustang. Aparte de que ese era parte del asunto, te mandé a llamar porque dicen que hay un tal asesino, que se hace llamar –cambio drásticamente el tono de su voz. Envy.

Todos ahí se quedaron mudos. Todos conocían, lo que había pasado con los Homúnculos, todos habían sido vencidos; sin embargo no sabían el número exacto de ellos.

-¿Quieres decir que sigue vivo? –preguntó Ed.

-No sabemos si trata de un Homúnculo o si se trata de un asesino común y corriente. –respondió seriamente Mustang.

-¿Dónde han escuchado de los asesinatos?

-Justamente, en el pueblo de DUblith.

-¿Quieren decir, donde vive mi maestra?

-Sí, me temo que si –concluyó Mustang

**Ahora que Edward tiene el placer de tener dos secretarias, que no son de su agrado, tiene su primer misión como coronel, ¿podrá él encontrar al asesino? ¿Encontrará a la persona que lo atacó? ¿Winry se unirá a los militares? Son muchas las preguntas, perdonen la tardanza, pero os aseguro que contestaré esas preguntas en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por los reviews que dejaron y dejarán, los he leído todos y espero que sigan enviándolos. Hasta entonces.**


	4. EL regreso de Envy I

De nuevo empiezo agradeciéndoles por los reviews, por si preguntan **si** los leo. No se si quieran que les conteste como algunos otros autores al principio de los capítulos. Pero bueno mientras responden a ello, solo me resta decirles que espero que les siga gustando y que perdonen mi tardanza pero, pues es que luego me ponen mucha tarea y es horrible, de hecho debería estar haciendo un dialogo en ingles pero miren aquí les traigo la historia. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía pero verán, se me prendió como seguirle en la noche y ya no quise cambiarle al teclado para sacar acentos. Ya basta de tanto parloteo la historia sigue:

**¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?**

**Capitulo 4:**

-¿Es usted el fuhrer Roy Mustang? –pregunto una voz femenina a Mustang.

-Hawkeye necesito saber ¿quien fue el que dejo pasar a esta joven a mi despacho? –pregunto Mustang a su secretaria en un tono molesto e ignorando por completo a la voz.

-Pues yo… verá no hubo de otra ya que me dijo que era algo…-respondió entrecortadamente Hawkeye, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por Roy.

-Mmm… eso no me agrada Riza, se gano una sanción, porque yo estaba firmando unos papeles muy importantes y ya no puedo. –exclamo soberbiamente Mustang con las manos cruzadas y una esbozando una sonrisa perversa (N/A: mas bien una sonrisa pervertida jajajja).

-Le pregunto es usted el fuhrer ¿si o no? –respondió la voz femenina molestamente,

-Teniente, puede dejarnos solos? –dijo el alquimista Flame a su secretaria y respondió, después de que se hubo salido Riza: Si, en efecto yo soy el fuhrer quien eres tu?

-Mi nombre es Winry Rockbell, y vengo a solicitar trabajo.

De camino a Dublith… 

-Y yo quiero conocer a tu maestra! Me has contado tanto de ella que siento que es como si fuera tu mama y quiero que sepa que yo seria una buena esposa para ti…-pensaba en voz alta Kathleen.

-¡Edward Elric, a poco no mi hermana es perfecta para ti? ¿Sabes? La veo tan emocionada que espero que pronto puedan casarse. –exclamaba Armstrong, el cual los iba escoltando al tren que los llevaria a Dublith.

-Si…no sabes. –respondió vagamente Ed, que tenia una cara de "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

-…Y cuando nos casemos quiero cocinarte y tener muchos hijos para cocinar…y cuando llegues te esperare en nuestra recamara para que…-seguía soñando en voz alta Kathleen.

-Coronel ¿Le ocurre algo? Lo veo un poco molesto. –pregunto Roze, que estaba notando la atmósfera de tensión que estaban creando.

Unos instantes después, ya llegaban a la estación del tren donde Armstrong los despediría. Ya dentro del tren, Ed estaba a punto de estallar por todo lo que Kathleen estaba diciendo.

-¡Vaya ya me libre de uno! –exclamaba Ed aliviado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ed?

-¡Lo que oíste! En cuanto a ti Kathleen, ven conmigo unos instantes, Roze no tardo espéranos aquí. –dijo sin dejarle responder a Kathleen.

-Si coronel! –respondió Roze, dentro de su camerino. (N/A: ¡¿Alguien me puede decir como se le llaman a los cuartitos con asientos o camas del tren!)

Ed salía jalando por la fuerza a Kathleen del cubículo del tren donde se les había asignado.

-¿Qué pasa Ed?

-¿Qué, que pasa? ¿Te parece poco lo que estas haciendo? ¿Cómo te atreves a no decirle esto a tu hermano? ¡Y encima te ponen a cargo mío!¿Qué les inventaste?

- Pero Ed, yo pensé que te daría gusto! Además no se lo dije porque no quería…

-¡Ya suficiente!

-…que te golpeara –respondió con una voz chillona -- ¡Vamos Ed, yo se que aun me quieres, dime ¿no te gusto? –decia Kathleen mientras le agarraba una mano a Ed y se la pasaba por su cuerpo, haciendo que este se tornara colorado. (N/A: es decir rojo)

-Kathleen! ¡Ya basta! No es el momento! –exclamaba Ed, algo perturbado y soltándole su mano a la rubia.

-¡Lo ves aun sientes algo por mi! No lo puedes negar, ven conmigo! –exclamaba la rubia mientras jalaba a Ed a sus labios y le robaba un beso.

-¡Coronel, tiene una llamada del …! –no terminaba la frase Roze cuando veía la escena comprometedora en la que estaba su coronel. Fuhrer, perdón no pensé que estuviera ocupado, me retiro –fue lo único que salió de la boca de Roze que pasó a alejarse rápidamente de ahí.

Ed se soltaba: Roze, ayu… no es lo que parece!

-¡Ed! No pensé que me hubieras cambiado por ella! –exclamo Kathleen molesta, mientras se limitaba a gritarle.

-¡Ya estuvo bien no! Dile a Armstrong no me importa, pero déjame en paz. –respondió enojado Ed, mientras regresaba al cubículo donde Roze estaba.

Dentro de él Roze empezaba a sollozar. ¿Se estaba enamorando de su coronel? ¿Por qué había huido de la escena? No, obviamente ella lo quería como su coronel nada mas, no tenia porque verlo como algo mas. Pero porque lloraba, porque tenia ese sentimiento de coraje?

-¿Roze? ¿Qué sucede quién me llamo? ¿Estas llorando? –pregunto Ed, mientras entraba a donde se encontraba Roze.

" ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella? ¿Por qué me he soltado de Kathleen cuando apareció ella? ¡Ah! Me estoy volviendo loco, yo no puedo enamorarme de ella, ¿Es que estoy urgido? " pensó Ed, en el mismo instante.

-¡No, perdón coronel! ¡Abri la ventana me dio aire en los ojos, me lloran por el aire! –exclamo rápidamente Roze.

-¡Ok! Bueno, ¿Quién me llamo?

-¡El fuhrer! Me dijo que le dijera que tuviera cuidado al llegar ya que apenas se presento un nuevo asesinato.

-¡Ese Mustang! ¡No sabe de lo que realmente soy capaz? ¡Ok Roze la próxima vez, no me pase ese tipo de llamadas!

-¡Eh…si, Coronel! ¿Seguirá ocupado? –decía Roze bajando la mirada, por supuesto estaba refiriéndose a Kathleen.

-¡No, para nada! No hay nada entre ella y yo.

-¡Ah, menos mal! –balbuceó Roze.

-¿Decias?

-¡No nada! ¡Que, que mal…está el tiempo, sí! –exclamaba nerviosamente Roze, mientras agitaba su cabeza hacia los lados.

-Mmm…si, sabes algo me dice que va a llover cuando lleguemos. –respondió Ed, sentándose a su lado.

Mientras tanto con Mustang… 

-¡Veo que tienes muchas aptitudes en tu curriculum! ¡Entonces empezaras a trabajar como la teniente de Elric!

-¿En SERIO? –pregunto ingenuamente Winry, que no pensó que sería tan fácil.

-¡Si, junto al teniente Alphonse Elric! ¡Él te enseñara cómo se trabaja aquí y bla bla bla….

" Alphose? Al? Desde cuando se metió? Aaah no puede ser que se haya atrevido a interferir con los planes que él mismo me propuso. Lo matare! Ahhh! Ya decia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! " pensó Winry mientras Mustang le echaba el choro de su vida.

-entonces ¿Qué piensas Winry? ¿Estás de acuerdo? –preguntó al final.

Winry, que seguía pensando en lo malo que había sido por parte de Alphonse adelantarse a su plan no contesto a la pregunta que el alquimista Flame hizo.

-¡Ey, teniente Rockbell! ¿Le parece, si mañana mismo empieza? –volvió a preguntar Roy.

-¡¿Eh! ¡Ah, sí claro mañana vendré! ¿Tengo que comprar algún uniforme?

-Sí, de hecho si, pasa con mi secretaria, ella te explicará.

Dicho aquello Winry salió de la oficina de Mustang y se dirigió con Riza. Ella le contó que desde que Mustang había subido al grado de fuhrer las minifaldas habían sido parte del uniforme. Le mostró la que usaba en ese momento, que más que falda parecía cinturón a lo que Winry dijo:

-¡Pero si estas son cinturones!

-Sí, pero son parte del uniforme y no puedes oponerte.

"Todo lo que hago por Ed, sólo para que al final ni siquiera me diga que me veo bien" –Esta bien creo que no podré oponerme. –respondió al final.

Minutos después Flame se asomaba por la puerta…

-Si ya no tienes dudas puedes irte Winry, desde mañana serás la teniente Rockbell.

-Si… creo…¡Hasta mañana! -dijo entrecortadamente y salió de la habitación.

-En cuánto a usted teniente Hawkeye, creo que es tiempo de que le dé su merecido. –le susurró con una voz más sensual que de costumbre a Riza, que en aquél momento arreglaba unos papeles.

-Roy basta, tienes asuntos pendientes y yo trabajo de sobra. –respondió Hawkeye revolviendo unos papeles.

-Lo siento, pero estas con tu jefe y mientras estés bajo mi mando harás… lo que yo te pida, Riza. –aquellas ultimas palabras las dijo en voz baja y esbozando una sonrisita maliciosa y rodeando la cintura de Riza.

Dicho aquello la teniente Hawekeye se sonrojó y fue semiarrastrada a la oficina de Flame.

En Dublith las cosas no andaban bien…

-¡ ¿Dónde está, mamá! –preguntó un niño que usaba miembros de metal.

-¡¿Que no fue contigo al parque! –preguntó una voz masculina.

-¡Sí, pero… No puede ser! –dijo asustado Wrath.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó el señor Curtis.

-Ni yo sé, acaba de venir y venía todo agitado. –respondió Mason. (N/A: para quienes no lo ubican es el empleado que utilizó la maestra de Ed para su entrenamiento en la isla y que tenía una máscara)

-¡Mamá esta en problemas! ¡Mamá me dijo que huyera, le dije que no y luego, aparezco aquí! –exclamó Wrath, mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué vieron? –preguntó asustado el señor Curtis.

-¡No recuerdo, sólo me dijo que corriera lo más rápido posible.

-Eso quiere decir que ha utilizado ese método de nuevo ¿no? –preguntó Mason.

-Me temo que sí. ¿Wrath, no recuerdas nada?

Wrath intentó recordar, tras varios intentos fallidos, recordó y grito:

-MAMÁ ESTÁ CON ENVY, ENVY VINO POR MÍ, PERO MAMÁ ME DIJO QUE HUYERA. ENVY LA MATARÁ, PAPÁ TENGO QUE IR A PROTEGERLA!

De inmediato tanto Mason como el señor Curtis se levantaron.

-Wrath, Dime específicamente en ¡dónde está tu madre! –preguntó el señor Curtis.

Este es el fin de FMA capítulo 4to. Perdonen la tardanza, pero espero que les haya agradado, cualquier duda o comentario pongan review. EN el siguiente capítulo: ¿Izumi se enfrentará con ENvy? ¿Ed se estará enamorando de Roze o es sólo por el momento? ¿Winry trabajará con Ed? Son varias las preguntas que dejó al aire, en el siguiente capítulo obtendremos respuesta. Mientras tanto no desesperen. ¡Hasta pronto!


	5. EL regreso de Envy II

**Gracias todos ustedes me han ayudado a continuar la historia, no pensé recibir tantos - -. Sigan enviando sus reviews, siempre seran biien recibidos. **_Por cierto solo para los que disfrutan del lemon esto les interesa: No se si quieran que les describa la situación entre Mustang y Hawkeye en el capitulo antepasado, ¿Qué les parece? Obviamente no lo pondría aquí porque se que a muchos no les agradaria la idea, pero podria ponerlo en otro fic aparte, si están de acuerdo por favor notifíquenme en un review_.** Ahora lo historia sigue:**

**¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?**

**Capítulo 5**

- se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que estabas tramando al meterte con los militares tu? –pregunto Winry muy alterada.

- Pues que más, no te iba a dejar sola! –respondía Alphonse mientras comía una tota en la cafetería de los militares.

- ¿Qué? Sola! Sola ya me habías dejado! Por eso me metí aquí, ahora dime, ¿Cómo demonios ascendiste a este puesto tan de repente?-preguntó aún más molesta la rubia.

- Pues igual que tú, ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que tiene el mismo rango que yo? –señalo Al mientras bebía leche de un empaque tetra-pack, sin inmutarse ni un poco.

- ¡Ah! No, lo que te quiero decir es que te toman como con más experiencia y en vez de haberme dejado con tu hermano ahora me han dejado contigo! –exclamó enojada Winry.

- ¿Me estás queriendo decir, que no querías estar conmigo? Aparte de todo lo que he hecho por ti? ¡Me hiciste seguir a mi propio hermano! ¿Qué mas querías? –le respondía Al, esta vez en un tono más molesto.

- La verdad es que sí, yo quería estar con él! –exclamó Winry furiosa, casi gritando.

- Pues bien, si eso es lo que quieres, no te preocupes en cuanto vuelva hare todo lo posible para deshacerme de ti, al fin QUE YO TAMPOCO QUERÍA ESTAR CONTIGO. –concluía Al, enojado y a la vez decepcionado, dejando a Winry en la cafetería y desapareciendo del lugar. ¿cómo era posible que ella se portara de esa manera, después de que Alphonse la había ayudado?

-¡Pues bien! –exclamaba Winry, ya que Alphonse se había retirado, para después romper en sollozos.

Mientras tanto en Dublith…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –preguntó Izumi Curtis, en un tono amenazador.

- La verdad es que contigo no quiero nada absolutamente, pero viendo que estás interfiriendo con mis planes creo que tendré que eliminarte. –respondió Envy.

- ¡Ja, ni creas que te va a ser tan fácil!

- Eso quiere decir que me entretendrás, espero que no me vayas a desilusionar, haee mucho que no me divierto con alguien. –le dijo en un tono burlón Envy.

- ¡yo creo que eso te lo debería decir yo! –exclamó Curtis, mientras se preparaba para lanzar un ataque palmeando las manos.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Ency, un puño hecho o más bien transmutado con pavimento sale del suelo directo hacia donde él se encontraba. Él rápidamente lo esquiva.

-¿ Eso es todo lo que tienes?

- Obviamente no, solo estaba probando –se dijo Izumi, mientras transmutaba afilados picos con las bancas del parque que ahí se encontraban, y acto seguido se los lanzaba contra Envy, el cual de nuevo los esquivaba saltando de un lado para otro.

- Más te vale divertirme mejor, porque a este paso, creéme no tendrás oportunidad contra mí.

-Grr…. –gruño Izumi, mientras transmutaba un arbusto en bat, para después correr hacia Envy y tratar de darle con él.

- Uy! –exclamaba Envy al esquivar un golpe. –Yay! –decía al saltar usando el bat que le atacaba. –Ea! –repetía, cuando el bat le pasaba rozando la cabeza. –No me agrada pelear contra una mujer, pero viendo que no logras atinarle ni una te advierto que ha llegado mi turno de atacar! le gritó Envy mientras le rompía el bat a Izumi y se escabullía en un árbol.

- ¿Por eso te escabulles? –preguntó en tono burlón Izumi, mientras volteaba hacia todas partes para encontrar al Homúnculo.

Una risa malévola retumbó por todas partes, y de la nada, Envy apareció detrás de Izumi para propanarle un golpe por la espalda, el cual la hizo tambalearse, pero antes de que pudiera caer, apareció por delante Envy para darle otro golpe, solo que éste lo detuvo Izumi, agarrándole las muñecas.

- Mis alumnos, pegan más fuerte que tú, tu no eres nada a comparacióoooonnnn…..-no pudo terminar la oración cuando, por el esfuerzo, Envy se vio bañado en sangre que Izumi hecho por la boca.

- Dios, que asco, suéltame! –se quejó mientras trataba de limpiarse la cara con sus manos.

Izumi mientras tanto no podía levantarse por el dolor que le había provocado al volver la sangre, por la falta de sus órganos. Envy, aún con la cara embarrada aprovechó para tomarla por los cabellos. -¡Jamás te perdonaré que me hayas hecho esto! –le dijo, con una sonrisa macabra.

Y en el tren que iba hacia Dublith…

- Y entonces tu eres descendiente de Ishabal? –preguntó Ed.

- No, por supuesto que no, yo vengo de una ciudad en donde practicábamos el Letoísmo. –respondió Roze.

- Ah! Yo lo pregunté porque, ¿Sabes, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos! –le dijo Ed, quedándosele mirando fijamente.

- Ah!... Muchas Gracias! Hace mucho que nadie me hacía un cumplido. –comentó Roze, sonrojada, mientras evadía la mirada de Ed.

- ¿Por qué evades mi mirada? Pareciera que no te gustan los cumplidos. –señaló El capitán Elric, mientras estiraba una mano para acariciar la cara de Roze, que aún seguía sonrojada.

Roze no supo como responder, estaba en una situación muy extraña. Cómo era que Edward Elric, la persona más cotizada entre las mujeres de ese entonces pudiera estar ahora a su lado, fijándose en ella, simple teniente, mientras Kathleen era mucho más bella?

Ed se sintió atraído en ese momento por ella y acercó su rostro al de ella…poco a poco, hasta que hubo el momento que pudo sentir su respiración acelerada cerca de su rostro. ¿Era amor?

No lo sabía, pero tenía unas ganas incontenibles de besarla, de tocar aquellos labios…Roze estaba tornándose más colorada. Cuando de repente:

-¡Ed, amor mío, ya lo pensé! –exclamó Kathleen abriendo la puerta del cubículo.

Como por arte de magia Ed recuperó su asiento original como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que Roze, desvió su rostro rojo entonces, hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué que pensaste? –preguntó Ed, después de un momento, aunque realmente no quería saberlo, sólo estaba dando tiempo para pensar.

.¡No me daré por vencida, seguiré atrás de ti y veré por tu bien! Quizá algún día te arrepientas y quieras volver conmigo…bla, bla, bla…

Mientras Kathleen seguía hablando, Ed se puso a pensar: "De no ser por está pude haber hecho algo de lo que luego me arrepentiría ¿Me hubiese arrepentido? No! Ya basta de pensar tonterías, es tiempo de poner todos mis sentidos alerta! Además, Winry…es de quién estaba enamorado… ¿Estaba?" Realmente no comprendía sus sentimientos, estaba frustrado y eso hizo que después de un momento…

-¿Me estas haciendo caso? –le preguntó molesta Kathleen.

-Eh? Ah sí claro! Sí…sí como tú digas, me parece bien –asintió sin saber lo que había dicho Kathleen minutos antes.

- Bien! Entonces ya quedamos, yo decidiré quien es la persona correcta para que este a tu lado! –le repitió la rubia.

- Qué? –exclamó Ed.

- Como oíste Ed. Sino me parece simplemente le diremos que no, sabes que yo quiero lo mejor para ti. –concluyo.

Ed finalmente no dijo nada al final, el era el único que podía decidir su futuro y su vida. Entonces se quedó así en silencio durante casi todo el trayecto, observando a Roze, que seguía pensativa. ¿Qué estará pensando? Se preguntaba.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel…

Winry lloraba ahora en su primer día de trabajo, mientras que Schiezka la secretaría de Mustang trataba de consolarla.

-Ya, ya ya… para de llorar, así no vas a resolver nada! –le decía tratando de consolarla.

- Ahhh!...es que le contesté tan feo…. No debí, además me ayudó, en contra de su voluntad. Sí tan sólo hubiese guardado silencio todo sería diferente! –sollozaba la rubia.

- ¿Pero y porqué no le pides disculpas? Creo que así se solucionaría todo.

- Porque…porque…no se como empezar…

- Empieza con lo primero, creo que lo demás saldrá sólo, ahora cuéntame de tu amado Edward. –le calmaba Schiezka mientras le cambiaba la platica a Winry por un momento.

Antes de empezar, salía de la oficina de Mustang la teniente de éste Hawkeye, un poco despeinada y con la ropa arrugada y detrás de ella, Mustang, muy feliz, observando como Hawkeye se alejaba de ahí y sin notar que dos ojos le observaban. (N/A: Hahahah Mustang con una sonrisa pervertida, podria decirse que estaba "feliz")

- Em…Fuhrer, Winry está aquí pues necesita pedirle algo…

Mustang que seguía como perdido en el espacio y observando que su oficina no estaba en condiciones de ser visitada, dijo: Ah…Teniente Rockbell, dígame que le aqueja? No es necesario pasar a mi oficina.

- Es respecto a mi puesto, el teniente Alphonse Elric me dijo que sería buena idea que me asignara con el coronel Edward ELric, ya que….bla, bla bla, bla

Mustang que ahora no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, se sentía tan bien como para escuchar problemas, finalmente dijo: Al grano ¿Quieres estar simplemente, es decir, trabajar con el coronel Elric no?

- Si! –respondió la rubia, pero antes de que dijera otra palabra…

- Biien pues, en cuanto regrese de una misión trabajarás con él, y sabes no problem….-concluyó y se metió a su oficina sin preguntar nada más.

Winry no se la podía creer, realmente había sido tan fácil convencerlo? Al parecer sí.

- Wow, es la primera vez que veo al Fuhrer tan feliz y accesible, ahora si que tuviste suerte querida. –le dijo Schiezka a Winry, que estaba ahora muy feliz…

Mientras tanto en un parque de Dublith…

- ¿Dondé dejaste a tu mamá Wrath? ¿No recuerdas? –le preguntó el señor Curtis a su hijo, mientras volteaban hacia todos lados buscando a Izumi.

- ¡Papá…! –Gritó el chico cuando se vio acorralado por Envy, el cual tenía la cara ensangrentada y estaba furioso.

- Jajajajajaja ¡Hasta que por fin te encuentro Wrath! ¡Ahora sí! Atrás ustedes dos! –les advirtió al señor Curtis y a Mason, mientras se llevaba a Wrath.

- ¡Papá! ¡NO te acerques! Mejor ve por ma…. –no pudo terminar la frase cuando Envy le tapo la boca para que no siguiera gritando como histérico.

- Lo siento, por tu madre, pero ya me encargue de ella, ahora tú vienes conmigo. –le djjo mientras se lo llevaba.

En eso Mason agarró por detrás a Envy, agarrándolo por el cuello e hizo que soltara a Wrath. Entonces el señor Curtis agarró a Envy por la ropa y mientras que Mason le detenía los brazos le preguntó furiosamente: ¿Dondé está Izumi?

- Jejeje, viejo…clamado…sólo he venido aquí por el chico…soltadme de una buena vez, creéme no te gustarán los resultados. –dijo soltando una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¡No estoy jugando! Dime ¿En dondé está? –le preguntó el señor Curtis levantando el puño dispuesto a soltárselo en la cara.

- ¡Sí, donde esta mamá? –preguntó Wrath por detrás de su padre.

- ¡Tú cállate Wrath, tu tienes la culpa de todo es por ello que estoy aquí! Y no les pienso decir nad…. –en ese momento el señor Curtis le asestaba un puñetazo en la cara a Envy, el cuál en pocos instantes se regeneró como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- ¿Qué demonios eres tú? –preguntó Mason al ver aqulello. Envy aprovechó para escaparse, y detrás de él Wrath.

- ¡Papá, yo me encargaré de él! Tú busca a mamá! –le gritó Wrath, mientras perseguía a Envy.

En el cuartel militar, en uno de los pasillos de éste, se encontraba Alphonse meditando acerca de lo que Winry le había dicho...

El no comprendía desde cuando se había vuelto tan obsesionada por su hermano, haciendo hasta un lado su relación de amistad. ¿Acaso era él el que había fallado? No, era ella, ella era del problema. Mientras pensaba eso, alguien le tocó la espalda, se trataba de la misma Winry, que ahora parecía estar feliz.

- Mmm, Al? ¿Tendrás tiempo? tengo algo que decirte –le dijo Winry mientras tenía las manos detrás y ponía su mejro cara.

- Sí es acerca de lo mismo, definitivamente no tengo tiempo, si vienes a … -no pudo terminar la frase cuando Winry agarró a Alphonse de la mano y se lo llevó de ahí. -¿WInry, qué tan importante es?

- ¡Sí! ¡Ven vamos a casa! –exclamó Winry

- Ok, está bien, pero todavía estamos en horario de trabajo y por sino sabes tengo otra teniente a quien dirigir. –le dijo Al.

- ¿En serio? Bueno entonces vayamos a la cafetería a platicar… -dijo deteniéndose en seco al oír "otra teniente".

- ¿Por qué no pasamos a mi oficina?

- ¿Tienes oficina?

- ¡Sí, por supuesto! ¿Qué no sabías?

- ¡No, pero me parece mejor idea! –exclamó al final y lo siguió a su oficina.

Ya dentro de la oficina, Winry le comentó que estaba muy apenada por haber reaccionado mal con Al, pero que realmente ella quería estar con Edward, así que cuando él regresara ella estaría junto con Ed, y por lo tanto mientras estaría con Alphonse.

- ¿Te dijo eso Mustang? –le preguntó sorprendido Al.

- Si, porque? ¿Qué es tan raro? –le prguntó notando algo eztraño en esa pregunta.

- Pues verás, Ed acaba de entrar de coronel, se me hace muy extraño que le haya dejado tan rápido poseer 3 tenientes.

- Qué? Tres tenientes? Quieres decir que tiene otra teniente aparte de la tipa con el mechón rosado? – preguntó casi gritando Winry.

- Digo, no por nada te pusieron conmigo, Porque él ya tiene dos tenientes!

- Ah! Pero –pensó un poco y se dio la posibilidad de que se trataba de un hombre el otro teiente – Es un hombre no?

- Eh? … -notó que Winry se empezaba a encelar, y conociendo sus reacciones le dijo vagamente: sí, es un chico.

- AH! Menos mal! –exclamó aliviada.

- ¿Winry, que pasaría si fuese otra mujer?

- ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? Tú si sabes verdad' ¿Sabes quien es no? –le preguntó acercándose a él y picándole el pecho.

- Eh… no, WInry, yo no sé, cálmate! –exclamó el rubio arrepintiéndose de haber pronunciado aquello.

En el tren…

Ya habían pasado varios minutos sin que ninguno de los tres se moviera del asiento o se dirigiera la palabra. Kathleen ahora se empezaba a aburrir y Ed, seguí volteando a ver la ventana pensativo al igual que Roze.

-¡ Que aburrición! ¿Cuánto falta? –preguntó Kathleen, molesta rompiendo el silencio.

- ¡ Y yo que sé! Según esto ya debimos de haber llegado hacia vario tiempo. –respondió Ed.

En eso el tren se detuvo y se oyó por la bocina: ¡Damas y Caballeros, les sugerimos que guarden la calma, ya que al parecer nos hemos quedado sin combustible y las vías han sido cortadas! Esperamos arreglar esto, en un tiempo.

- ¡Maldición Kathleen estas maldita! Sino hubieses preguntado todo hubiera estado bien! –Exclamó Edward perdiendo la paciencia.

- Ah! Por mi culpa! Pues bien, iré a ver que es lo que pasa haya adelante! –exclamó molesta Kathleen mientras cerraba la puerta del compartimiento y salía tras de sí…

Ed y Roze se quedaron solos, dentro del compartimiento…

- Roze? –preguntó Ed, notando a su teniente muy atenta en la ventana.

- Roze? –volvió a llamar Ed sin obtener respuesta.

Entonces se empezó a preocupar y cuando se acercó para moverla, ROze se calló para un lado cayendo ruidosamente al suelo. A lo que Ed se quedó petrificado. En unos instantes ella empezó a moverse.

- Ita, ita, ita! –se quejó sobándose la cabeza.

- Roze, se encuentra bien? –pregutó Ed que seguía soprendido.

- Sí…bueno no, eso dolió… ya llegamos? –preguntó rápidamente recuperándose.

Entonces se dio cuenta, Roze se había quedado dormida en la ventana.

- Jajajajajjaa –se burló Ed, cuando lo notó.

- De que se ríe? –preguntó Roze, la cual estaba despeinada y con tremendo chipote en la cabeza.

- De…de..jajjajaa –no pudó contener sus carcajadas al ver a Roze en ese estado, entre somnoliento y despierto.

- Mmmm! – exclamó Roze y notando cual era el motivo de su risa, lo despeinó frotando una de sus manos en su cabeza. – JAJAJAJAJ –se empezó a reír también.

Ed se quedó en silencio y trató de nuevo de despeinarla consiguiendo sólo tropezarse cuando Roze le metió el pie para que no se le acercara, quedando los dos de frente de nueva cuenta…se quedaron en silencio observándose mutuamente…

- ¿Sabe Roze, no sólo sus ojos son hermosos sino también toda su cara –le dijo Ed, de nueva cuenta, a lo que Roze respondió sólo sonrojándose, Ed entonces le acercó una de sus manos y la empezó a acercar al rostro de Roze, sintiendo su respiración agitada de nueva cuenta…

**Bien esto es todo por este capítulo. ¿Se besarán Ed y ROze? ¿ Qué sucederá con Wrath? ¿Izumi, seguirá viva? ¿ Winry, seguirá siendo el amor platónico de Ed?**

**Quizá algunas preguntas se resuelvan y otras no, mientras tanto, espero que dejen reviews…siempre dan ánimos. Gracias y hasta pronto!**


	6. El regreso de Envy III

_Es curioso ultimadamente me he dado cuenta que solo cuando me siento deprimida puedo escribir cosas que valgan la pena. La tardanza, de hecho era porque no sabia como seguirle pero se me ha ocurrido algo espero sea de su agrado, gracias reviews!_

**¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?**

**Capítulo 6**

El espectáculo era aterrador, sobre una extensión grande de pasto se encontraba el cuerpo de la que había sido la maestra de los hermanos Elric. Se podía observar claramente que se había desarrollado una gran batalla por las ropas manchadas de Izumi y gran parte de su cuerpo al descubierto. Cualquiera que pasara por ahí, de no ser por la sangre derramada por doquier, diría que se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente.

Fue así como el señor Curtis encontró a su esposa. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y empezó a agitarla en un intento desesperado por despertarle; sin embargo, se dio cuenta que entre más la movía más corría el riesgo de que muriera desangrada.

- Cariño! Despierta! Ya estoy aquí! –le susurró el señor Curtis a su esposa, la cual la tenía ahora en sus brazos.

Ya casi perdía la esperanza de que despertara cuando de repente, Izumi entreabrió los ojos.

- Izumi, dime algo! Lo que sea! ¡Dime que estarás bien! –le suplicó su esposo.

- ¿Do…ndé está nuestro hijo? –preguntó en un susurró casi inaudible.

- ¡No lo pude detener, se fue tras esa _cosa_!

- ¡Es muy fuerte… detenlo, no va a poder con él! –exclamó esforzándose ahora por hablar. De repente con la cara horrorizada su espalda se volvió a arquear para escupir otra bocanada de sangre, acto seguido se desvaneció.

Muy cerca de ahí un ferrocarril yacía detenido por la aparente falta de combustible.

- ¡Vaya esto es muy raro, la marca dice que el combustible esta bien! –exclamó un trabajador.

- ¡Bien entonces dime ¿Por qué no se mueve esta cosa?

- ¡Creo que si lo supiera ya habríamos caminado!

Más atrás en el área del comedor una rubia preguntaba junto con mucha gente que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Disculpe, sabrá usted lo que está pasando en este _denshia_? –preguntaba sin obtener una respuesta verdadera, lo cual la estaba cansando.

-Dicen que se ha acabado el combustible o una cosa así. –respondía un chico por delante.

-¡Han de haber atropellado a algún animal ya que parece que si hay combustible! –decía otro.

Mientras tanto en un cubículo algunos vagones atrás …

- Roze, tiene una cara muy bonita –decía en un tono adulador Ed que por fin había decidido que enamoraría a su teniente, después de todo hacía mucho que buscaba el amor de una persona sin haberlo encontrado. Además hacía mucho para él que ha Winry no había visto así que no supondría un problema. Tenia casi la certeza de que Roze le correspondería inmediatamente.

- ¿Usted lo cree así? –preguntó dulcemente Roze sintiendo la mano de su _sempai _ acariciando sus mejillas. Ella estaba segura ahora, que el coronel sentía algo por ella. Y aunque no lo fuera no importaba, bastaba sólo sentir su mano para que todo el sufrimiento por ella vivido se desvaneciera.

- ¡Sí! Yo lo creo así –sonrió y con sus labios le recorrió sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios para besarla.

En eso un rumor de gente se oía cada vez más cerca del cubículo donde ellos se encontraban y sin previo aviso, la puerta corrediza se azotó para dar paso a una muchedumbre encabezada por Kathleen.

- ¡Es él! –señaló la rubia.

- ¿Él es el famoso alquimista Full Metal? El cual a la edad de 15 años seguía siendo un chico de 1.55 de estatura y que después se convirtió en un playboy entre las mu….

- ¿Cómo sabían mi **estatura** también? –gritó Edward que aún no se recobraba del trauma (al oír esa palabra) que había sufrido durante casi toda su adolescencia.

- ¡Coronel! Le necesitan haya enfrente, al parecer el combustible se ha ido saliendo por un hoyo mal tapeado en el piso, y quieren ver mientras alguna muestra de su alquimia. –dijo Kathleen.

- ¡Como siempre, oyen de un alqumista y se aprovechan de él….bla bla…. –exclamaba Edward mientras una gigantesca multitud se lo tragaba y lo llevaba para enfrente, dejando a Roze sola.

"Habré soñado? El coronel me acaba de besar! Es la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que alguien se siente atraído por mí. ¡No lo puedo creer! " pensaba Roze mientras seguía tocándose la frente y sus labios con sus dedos.

En la parte delantera; sin embargo no todo iba muy bien. Los trabajadores que se encontraban ahí estaban muy asustados y sin saber que hacer. Al parecer no sólo se trataba de un hoyo en la caldera donde se quemaba el carbón, sino que las en las vías algo se había atorado.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? –preguntó uno agachándose para ver mejor.

- No logró ver nada, mejor descríbeme que es lo que ves

- Parece que hemos atropellado algo vivo, y eso vivo sigue respirando,…oh por dios! Se ve asqueroso, es apenas un bulto negrusco sin forma.

- Sea lo que sea no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, ¡mejor sácalo de una buena vez y ya vente para arriba!

-Esta bien, esta bien! Cómo siempre yo el trabajo sucio y asqueroso! ¡Además de todo despiadado!

- ¡Ya cállate! sirve para algo y ¡toma esta pala!

El coronel Elric se iba acercando cuando un horrible grito escuchó como por debajo de los rieles. De repente un temblor sacudió el vagón en donde se encontraba.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –se preguntó y no sin antes apartar a la gente, se decidió a entrar al vagón de enfrente.

- Lo sabía tu venías en camino –se escuchó una voz detrás de él –como siempre tan oportuno y todo te lo debo a ti Wrath.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? Acaso no te pudiste aguantar las ganas de verme y viniste directamente por mi, Envy?

Una risilla maliciosa sacudió todo el vagón y detrás de Edward se oyó el caer de algo pesado.

- No, de hecho fue solo casualidad, pero creéme no volverá a pasar. Dale gracias a este _koso_ o lo que queda de él. –respondió Envy por fin mostrándose y pateando un Wrath muy lastimado que no dejaba de tratar de regenerarse sin lograrlo por completo.

-¡ Como siempre tu mal gusto en la forma de hablar! Así que tu fuiste el que detuvo este _denshia_? –preguntó Ed comprobando que la puerta del vagón estuviese cerrada para que nadie de los pasajeros resultara herido.

-Sí y de que manera! Deberías de haber visto éste _koso_ intentó ponerse a pelear conmigo y dejé que me correteara pero en una de ésas vi a este tren y se me ocurrió que sería perfecto. Entonces me paré en seco y agarré a este _koso _y ¿Qué crees? ¡Que le atino a las vías! Vieras cuántos _goro goro _ dio entre las ruedas.

- Eres un desgraciado! ¡Mereces morir! No te atrevas a huir que te usaré de combustible para este _denshia_! –gritó Edward tratando de no escuchar aquella descripción y preparándose para atacarle de lleno.

Con una palmada hizo aparecer picos del suelo los cuáles encerraron al Homúnculo por un breve período de tiempo.

- Eso es lo único que puedes hacer? ¡Cómo siempre tan impredecible! Quizá necesitas más motivación así que te seguiré contando: Conoces a una tal Izumi Curtis? Por cierto muy fuerte pero no tanto como yo, claro.

Edward, que se quebraba la cabeza para mantener alejado el homúnculo, mientras pensaba en como hacer andar de nuevo al tren y mantener a salvo a Wrath, saltó de horror al pensar en que le habría hecho algún daño a su amada maestra.

- Vaya! Veo que sí la conoces! Igual reaccionó el _koso _que ahora tratas de proteger. No tengas cuidado a él no lo remató hasta después de matarte a ti como lo hice con ella.

Aquellas ultimas palabras hicieron que Ed estallará y empezó a propinarle unos buenos golpes al Homúnculo que tenía enfrente.

- ¡Deberías de haberte quedado en ese maldito lugar (refiriéndose a la puerta donde alguna vez, él estuvo)! –exclamó y cuando lo pudo alejar un poco hecho a andar el tren de nuevo, componiendo la caldera donde quemaban el combustible.

Las personas que se encontraban atrás se cayeron todas por el jalón tan repentino y Roze por fin despertó de sus fantasías sintiendo que su coronel se encontraba en serios problemas.

- ¡Debo proteger al Coronel! – se dijo mientras corría a los vagones de enfrente.

Al llegar al segundo vagón del tren, se encontró con un montón de gente que se estaba poniendo de pie, gracias a ello, se abrió paso fácilmente por ella. Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta del primer vagón donde se estaba desarrollando la pelea de su coronel, sintió que una mano la jalaba hacia atrás de nuevo.

- _Dame da!_ No puedes entrar! ¡_taichiou _ha dado ordenes de que nadie le moleste! –le señaló una rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo de envidia.

- Su vida, mientras corra peligro, la protegeré con la mía. –dijo Roze, frunciendo el entrecejo en tono de molestia a Kathleen, que ahora se ponía en la puerta.

- ¡órdenes son órdenes! No tenemos tiempo para ocurrencias como esa! –exclamó la rubia.

- Pasaré por esa puerta, sin importar que tenga enfrente. Ahora más que nada deberías de estar conmigo, para eso somos sus tenientes. –le espetó a Kathleen que ahora se mostraba enfadada por aquellas palabras.

Toda la gente ahí reunida sólo se limitaba a obervarlas, en tono de desconcierto. Después de todo ya había comenzado a avanzar el tren.

- ¿Señoritas? ¿Por qué no van las dos? En vez de estar aquí discutiendo? –preguntó uno de los pasajeros.

Las dos mas enojadas por aquello y haciendo caso omiso se empezaron a jalar de los cabellos y a rasguñar. ¬¬) _baka, aho! _ Era lo único que se oía.

Mientras tanto enfrente la batalla seguía muy pareja. Hasta que Envy decidió irse para el techo de los vagones a fin de hacerle más difíciles las cosas a Edward.

- ¡Estás loco si crees que así podrás evitarme! –le gritó Edward, mientras le seguía por detrás. Una palmada más y un duro puño hecho del metal del techo del vagón golpeaba duramente la cara del Homúnculo.

El aire hacia sentir en Ed la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría caerse a alguno de los lados. Lo cual le dio una idea para deshacerse de Envy.

- Jajajajjaa –se reía Envy mientras le hacía señas obscenas a Ed que cada vez iba colmándose más su paciencia.

El largo cabello del Homúnculo ondeaba para todas partes, haciéndole pensar a cualquiera que lo viera que se trataba de una gran maraña de serpientes negras que se azotaban constantemente.

A Ed se le ocurrió la idea de aprovechar esa cabello para enredarlo en los muchos árboles que pasaban o en su defecto a un lado del vagón, pero la oportunidad no se daba y la pelea se estaba tornando tediosa.

Una ráfaga de viento empujó violentamente a Edward al techo de vagón y antes de que pudiese reaccionar cualquiera de los dos; el tren atravesó un túnel el cual partió en dos a Envy y dejó bastante asustado a Ed, que de seguro le hubiese tocado el mismo destino.

La pelea entre Roze y Kathleen terminó por fin cuando las dos tumbaron la puerta del primer vagón y cayeron de lleno dentro de él. Se sorprendieron al constatar que estaba completamente vacío, o al menos eso parecía.

- ¿Dondé está Ed? –preguntó Kathleen.

- Obviamente no está aquí….

Apenas había terminado de decir eso cuando oyeron un gemido cerca, las dos se asustaron de que fuera su capitán malherido.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Para contestar su pregunta, un bulto negro que parecía estar llorando estaba recomponiéndose cerca de ellas. Los quejidos de niño que acaba ser golpeado, es decir atropellado.

- ¿Taichiou? –preguntaron las dos al unísono.

**¿Será Ed el que está gimiendo? Sino es él, en ¿dónde y cómo estará? ¿Se logrará su amor con Roze? ¿Qué pensará Winry? Todo esto y más, con sólo la ayuda de sus reviews! Prometo no atrasarme me queda un mes de vacaciones!**


	7. Competencia para Winry

Después de casi un año de no escribir nada aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Lo curioso es que conforme avanzo con este fic menos personas envían reviews. TT.TT pero no se preocupen yo le seguiré porque es la única cosa que me puede subir un poco los ánimos. Esta bien se que no les importa esta pobre escritora así que comenzaré:

**¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?**

**Capítulo 7**

Un pequeño bulto sin forma yacía en el piso gimoteando lastimosamente. Se trataba indiscutiblemente de un niño. Su llanto desconsolado hizo entonces que Roze recordará su difícil pasado…

Flashback

- ¡Roze! ¡Que alegría verte! –gritó un joven de cabellos castaños, detrás de Roze.

Roze volteó y en respuesta le dio una gran sonrisa. Llevaban bastante tiempo de conocerse y ambos se sentían, ahora, atraídos el uno por el otro.

- ¿Dónde habías estado? Fui a tu casa y no te encontré. –preguntó el joven. –Estaba preocupado por ti. Necesito decirte algo muy importante. –concluyó sonrojándose y llevándose una mano a la nuca.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan importante? –preguntó Roze pensando un poco a lo que se refería el joven.

- ¡Sí es de suma importancia, es por eso…que….quería ver si pudieses…sino puedes no….verás…venir esta tarde a caminar…o yo paso por ti, en mi moto!

- ¿Ya tienes moto? –preguntó Roze para salir un momento de aquella conversación.

- Sí! ¡¿No te había comentado?! Apenas estoy aprendiendo pero voy muy bien y …si quieres paso yo a recogerte.

- ¡Ok! ¡Si es así entonces de acuerdo! ¡A qué hora!?

- Voltea al cielo ¿No es hermoso?…-le dijo el joven y cuando Roze lo hizo, él aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla. –cuando se ponga el sol vendré por ti. Dicho esto se marchó de ahí.

Cuando Roze llegó a su casa, sólo pensaba en que se pondría para esa importante cita. No tardó mucho en empezar a llover, pero a ella no le molestó, había oído que las citas bajo la lluvia eran un tanto románticas. Así pues se vistió con sus mejores ropas.

La tarde entonces empezó a dar paso al anochecer y la lluvia no cedía; sin en cambio ahora parecía que se trataba de una tormenta.

- ¡Creo que no tardará ya en venir! –se dijo pensando en el joven.

La noche empezó a caer y la tormenta se mantuvo. Pero Roze seguía esperando, pensando: "seguro se le hizo tarde".

Al fin se dio por vencida y ya muy desilusionada se fue a dormir, esperando obtener alguna explicación a la mañana siguiente.

Fin 1a parte Flashback

- Roze ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Kathleen, detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué me pasó? –se preguntó tocándose la cabeza con una mano.

- _Kono Ba´_ ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo ahí en el suelo? ¡Lo más importante ahorita es salvar a este niño!

- No es el taichiou?

- No, no es él. Lo que me sorprende es que siga vivo este niño a pesar de sus quemaduras. –dijo la rubia con el niño entre sus brazos.

Un momento después Edward hacia acto de aparición detrás de Roze.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? No se supone que deberían estar protegiéndome? –preguntó en tono disgustado.

O – o _¿taichou? _En verdad es usted? Ahh! _Yo katta! _–exclamó Roze abalanzándose con lágrimas de felicidad sobre su capitán.

- Ro…ze? –se quedó muy asombrado con la acción de su teniente. "¿De cuando acá tanta confianza?" pensaba mientras la teniente lo envolvía entre sus brazos.

Kathleen al ver esto, agarró lo primero que encontró a la mano (el niño entre sus brazos) y lo lanzó contra Roze, que sin querer puso de escudo a Edward y le llegó de lleno el golpe.

- Y bien? ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos? En vez de estar viéndome a mí deberían de estar ayudando a esta pobre criatura! –exclamó molesto.

Mientras tanto en un hospital de Dublith…

- ¡Cariño, aguanta por favor… te necesito….no, te necesitamos! – exclamaba el señor Curtis a su esposa que llevaba en brazos y se encontraba inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

Mason que se encontraba ya ahí, le pusó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. "Todo va estar bien"

Unos minutos después se encontraba en emergencias…

El tren entonces por fin se detuvo en el destino de Edward. Al fin después de mucho tiempo se encontraba en Dublith. Wrath: sin embargo se encontraba mal… sabía que se trataba de él por la descripción de Envy y a pesar de los intentos de ayudarlo a través de su alquimia, no pudo hacer mucho, sólo reparar su miembros de metal.

- ¿Qué haremos entonces _taichiou_? –preguntó Kathleen.

- pues lo único que podemos hacer es llevarlo al hospital y llamar a sus padres.

- ¿Conoce a sus padres, _taichiou_? –preguntó Roze.

- Afortunadamente sí. Su madre fue mi maestra de alquimia hace tiempo.

- Lo que se me hace muy raro es que siga con vida a pesar de lo que le sucedió... –dijo Kathleen viendo a Wrath que yacía inconciente ahora mientras su cuerpo poco a poco se regeneraba.

- Es que él en realidad, no es un niño normal, él es un homúnculo. –respondió Ed, señalando el cuerpo de Wrath que estaba regenerándose.

- ¡Quieres decir que es de los malos? –preguntó Kathleen un poco asustada.

- ¡Sí, es decir, no! él es uno de los nuestros ya, podemos confiar en él!

El ver el cuerpo inconsciente y maltrecho de Wrath Roze, se sentó y volvió a recordar…

Flashback 2da parte

Pasaron dos días enteros sin que Roze supiera del joven. Fue entonces que decidió ir a la casa de este último .

- Si no quería hablar conmigo, no debió de haberme hecho esto! –se dijo para sí, molesta, al pensar que después de todo el joven se había arrepentido.

Cuando llego a la casa del chico vio que no estaba la moto de él. Eso la puso a dudar un poco. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la casa. Dentro se encontró con un ambiente triste.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Roze a la madre del joven.

- ¡Aún no lo sabes!? …creo que es por eso que aun esta aquí, ven pasa, creo que eres la única que puede terminar o salvarlo del sufrimiento.

- ¿Sufrimiento, salvarlo… A quién? –preguntó extrañadísima, algo definitivamente andaba mal.

La mujer lo llevó hasta el cuarto del joven, le abrió la puerta y la dejó en aquel cuarto oscuro.

- Ro…ze, ¿Eres…eres tú? –preguntó la voz del joven desde la oscuridad.

- Sí soy yo, dime ¿qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho nada?

- Roze! No te enojes conmigo…antes…tengo que preguntarte lo que no pude ese día.

- ¿Por qué me habría de enojar? ¿Es que acaso hiciste algo malo? ¿Por qué no puedo encender la luz?

Sin hacer caso a lo que Roze preguntaba el joven prosiguió:

- Lo…lo que yo iba a pre…guntarte era sí…sí…si tu quisieras ser mi novia. –terminó el joven con una voz entrecortada.

Roze quedó en silencio un momento, ya se lo esperaba, pero aun así seguía siéndole emocionante.

- ¡Claro que sí! Era lo que yo siempre había esperado todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué habría de enojarme contigo por eso?

- Gra…cias Roze, me has hecho muy feliz…Me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo, pero creo…creo que mi tiempo se acaba.

- ¡Qué dices? ¿Estás bromeando verdad?

- Roze… Ro…ze…te…amo… -dicho esto el joven expiró.

Roze no podía creerlo. Gritó para llamar a su madre, que se encontraba fuera del cuarto y cuando la puerta de éste se abrió, comprendió porque estaba a oscuras el cuarto.

Una tenue luz alumbró el cuerpo del joven. Roze se llevó una horrible sorpresa entonces. El cuerpo de él se hallaba mutilado de las extremidades y la cama se encontraba toda ensangrentada.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? ¡Yo no hice nada se lo juro! -exclamó con una voz ahogada en sollozos.

- No, ya sabemos que no hiciste nada, sólo lograste que dejará él de sufrir.

- Que quiere decir? – preguntó sin poder controlar su volumen de voz.

- él… el día que acordaron verse, se dirigía a tu casa, a pesar de la lluvia tomó la motocicleta y fue a la hora prometida por ti. No regreso en toda la noche y ya no supimos más, hasta la mañana siguiente que lo encontramos así ... desangrándose. Lo único que nos dijo es haber visto a una mujer en medio del camino, con un vestido largo y negro, trató de esquivarla pero no lo logró. Así que bajo a ver como se encontraba y que cuando se acerco se sorprendió de que donde había sido lastimada se regeneraba rápidamente. Después de eso un hombre calvo y gordo con una boca enorme lo atacó y quedó inconsciente al caer.

Fin Flashback 2

Ahora Roze lo recordaba perfectamente, siempre había sabido de ellos. Ellos después de todo le habían quitado a su amor de la infancia. Los homúnculos, se regeneraban después de recibir un daño y ahora ella estaba cuidando a uno de ellos.

- ¡Roze! ¡Tenemos que ir lo más rápido posible al hospital! Así que deja de distraerte y ven para acá. –Gritó Kathleen.

- ¡NO! ¿Por qué tendríamos que ayudar a esta cosa? –Respondió Roze, señalando despectivamente a Wrath, que se encontraba en el piso, tratando de respirar.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca!? El taichou nos está esperando, no tenemos tiempo, para que seas parte del otro bando! –Vociferó Kathleen, molesta.

- Oigan ustedes dos, ya salgan de ahí que tenemos el tiempo contado. Dejen de pelear! –Mandó Ed, aparentemente más enojado.

- Taichou! Usted esta equivocado, está cosa de ninguna manera puede estar de nuestro lado! –Respondió Roze, señalando a Wrath que seguía en el piso.

- Kathleen, encargate de Wrath. Roze simplemente sigue mis órdenes. –Fue lo único que respondió Edward, con voz molesta.

Roze, sintió por un momento, que Edward estaba enfadada con ella nada más. Así que no tuvo más que seguirlo.

En el hospital…

- ¿Señor Curtis? –preguntó Edward al entrar al hospital.

- ¡ed? ¿Edward ELric? –preguntó el señor Curtis levántandose. Al verlo sintió un rayo de esperanza.

- ¿Dónde esta la maestra? –preguntó Edward, agitadamente

- Ella… se encuentra muy mal. Esta en emergencias, se quedó inconsciente después de pelear con Envy. Me encargó que buscara a Wrath, pero no lo logré… no podía dejarla sola! Mande a Mason hace un tiempo.

- No, sé si son buenas o malas noticias, pero tuve la fortuna de encontrarme a Wrath, cuando veníamos en el tren…

- Wrath? MI hijo! ¿Cómo está?

En eso Roze, Mason y Kathleen hacían acto de presencia.

- Señor Curtis? Su hijo está en muy mal estado. –respondió Kathleen.

- él se enfrentó a Envy igualmente. –dijo Edward, lamentándolo.

- ¿Señor CUrtis? Su esposa, quiere verlo, acaba de despertar. –dijo un doctor interrumpiéndolos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hacia donde se encontraba el médico. –Ed, ven conmigo, creo que le dará gusto verte. Dijo, al entrar. Acto seguido, Ed también entraba tras de él.

-¿son los padres del niño? –preguntó Roze a Mason.

- Sí, lo quieren mucho. Si le pasará algo, no se que sucedería.

- Pero él… -replicó Roze.

- Sí, lo sé, tú seguro lo viste. Es uno de "ellos", pero no lo es al mismo tiempo. –respondió Mason.

Roze, entonces optó por quedarse callada. Después de todo, ella no podía hacer nada.

- ¡Tonta! Tú crees que si fuera uno de los malos, el taichou lo hubiese ayudado? –exclamó Kathleen.

-¡Quizá si tuvieras un pasado como el mío, lo entenderías! – exclamó Roze.

- ¡No, pero eso no significa que el mío fue menos duro! NO dejes influirte por tu pasado! –gritó Kathleen.

-¡calmadas! ¿Qué les pasa? Estamos en un hospital, se pide silencio! –respondió Mason, callándolas al instante.

En el cuarto de hospital…

-¡Izumi, amor! ¿Te encuentras bien? –exclamó el señor Curtis acercándose a ella.

- No, desgraciadamente no creo que pueda aguantar... ¿Cómo esta Wrath?

- Maestra! Wrath, también se encuentra muy malherido, pero ya esta en este hospital. – dijo, Ed, al cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Edward! Hace tiempo que no te veía. Ya no estás tan bajito como siempre, has estado tomando leche? –preguntó recuperando su sentido del humor.

- ¡Maestra, no me gusta la leche! ¿CÓMO QUE BAJITO COMO SIEMPRE? –preguntó Ed alzando la voz.

En eso, Izumi, volvió a vomitar sangre.

- Maestra ¿se encuentra bien? – dijo Ed, mientras que con el señor Curtis trataban de ayudarla a sentarse en la cama.

- Ugh!...no, no me sienten, mi espalda ya no me aguanta. Coff…No se preocupen por mí y vayan con Wrath…coff…Ya no pueden hacer nada por mí, es sólo cuestión de tiempo –fue lo último que dijo, para luego desmayarse.

- ¡Querida! …Ed, ¿Dónde esta Wrath? – Preguntó el señor Curtis.

En eso entró el Doctor, y el señor Curtis y Ed, pudieron salir.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel general de los militares…

- ¿Cuándo va a llegar Edward? –preguntaba Winry a Al.

- Winry!! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no se!? –exclamaba Al.

- Bueno, bueno no importa!! Lo que pasa es que necesito verlo! -decía, poniendo una cara de perrito a medio morir.

- Winry! EN buen plan, tienes un problema. Vamos, en cuanto llegué, te voy a decir. No te lo voy a ocultar. – respondía Al, poniéndole las manos sobre sus hombros al decírselo.

- ¡Bueno! Conste que ya quedaste!! Y ahora dime la verdad, ¿la otra teniente o el otro teniente es hombre o mujer? –preguntaba siguiéndolo, por toda la oficina.

- ¡Ay no! ¿Ya vas a empezar? NO te voy a decir, me rehuso a decirte. Ya te dije que es chico, no me crees, pues esperate! – decía Al, medio harto.

- Mmmm… sé que algo me ocultas, lo siento. Pero esta bien. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, esta bastante bien. – respondió. "Estoy segura de que si le preguntó a Schiezka ella me dirá."

Dicho aquello salía, directo a ver a Schiezka. En la oficina de Schiezka…

- WInry! ¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntaba al verla llegar.

- Schiezka!!! Amiga mía! –exclamaba abrazándola.

- ¿Por qué tan alegre? Dime, es que necesitas algo? –preguntaba Schiezka.

- No, sólo venía a visitarte… ¿Cómo dsabes?

- Por que no muy a menudo me visitar, por eso lo digo…

- ¡Qué mala soy! Dime, sabrás de pura casualidad quiénes son los tenientes de Edward? – Preguntaba, sin pensar.

- ¿los tenientes de Edward Elric? Uuuu…. Creo que no puedo ayudarte…verás no tengo permitido decir esa clase de información.

- ¿POR QUÉ?? ESTOY DESESPERADA NECESITO SABERLO!!

- nnU …ok, mira puedes ir con el general Armstrong, él maneja todo eso…bueno, los permisos, ya sabes.

- Armstrong? ¡Pero el vive muy lejos! …vamos tu recuerdas todo documento leído, dime ¿tú sabes no?

Después de hora y media tratándola de convencer…

- Veamos…ELric, debe estar en esos documentos de por allá.-repsondía señalando un archivero.

- ¡Excelente! Gracias Schiezka!!!

- Eh…si de nada.

EN la sala de espera en un hospital de Dublith.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu maestra? –preguntó Kathleen, al ver llegar a Ed.

-No creo que se recupere…- dijo cabizbajamente Ed.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra Wrath? –preguntó, ansiosamente el señor Curtis.

- Sígame, yo sé. –respondió Mason al verlo llegar.

- Te sientes bien, Ed? – preguntó Roze.

- Kathleen, puedes ir por un té para mí? –dijo Ed, para deshacerse de ella.

- ¿Te estás deshaciendo de mí, porque no mandar a Roze?

- Es para mí…y es una orden…-interrumpió Ed, viéndola a los ojos.

- Esta bien! –Respondió Kathleen, mientras se alejaba.

- Roze, ¿Me vas a decir, por qué te pusiste así en el vagón? –preguntó, una vez alejada Kathleen, a Roze, viéndola a los ojos.

- Taichou…yo, no tengo un feliz pasado…no creo que sea conveniente que ayúdemos a un homúnculo. –respondió Roze.

- Y yo no veo por que no. Pero si necesitas más explicación, después te la daré. –dijo sintiéndose decepcionado por lo que acaba de oír.

- No, taichou…esta bien, le contaré….-respondió y le comenzó a contar la historia de su pasado.

-…y entonces el me preguntó por última vez…

- Es suficiente Roze, tienes suficientes razones. No quiero que sufras más. – la interrumpió, agarrándole sus manos.

Roze se sonrojó y asintió. En eso Kathleen llegó.

- Taichou!! ¿Se puede saber que está haciendo? – gritó Kathleen.

- ¿Y mi té? –dijo Ed, soltándose.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de los militares…

- ¡Aquí está!!! La encontré! – exclamó triunfante Winry, con un fólder en sus manos.

- Ok, bueno, si quieres llevártelo, porqué sino me matarán si te ven aquí. –respondió Schiezka.

- Sí, pero…necesito que estés conmigo al abrirlo, ven.

Ya en un pasillo…

Winry comenzó a abrir lentamente el fólder…

- Veamos, aquí esta la parte de sus tenientes….aaah con que se llama Roze, la tipa del mechón rosado… ¿Incluyen fotos? –preguntó Winry a Schiezka.

- …Sí…debe haber. –respondió rápidamente.

- Mmm….el nuevo teniente…Armstrong Kathleen…? ¿No es el general Armstrong? ¡tiene un nombre femenino!? – preguntó de nuevo WInry.

- No, el general Armstrong se llama Alexander o algo así…

- ¿Entonces?...-Preguntó, esperando lo peor.

Shciezka levantó la ultima foto. Se trata de la foto de Kathleen, en donde se veía bastante bonita.

- AL!!!!!!!!!!! –Gritó Winry alocadamente, mientras se alejaba de ahí.

**¿Qué sucederá cuando Edward llegué? ¿qué escándalo le armará Winry? ¿Y qué pasará con la relación Roze-Ed? Disculpen la tardanza. REVIEWS ONEGAIII**


	8. Instinto

Nee, OSASHIBURINAA!! Caray 2 años sin escribir ni nada, me paso! Espero no arruinar mi historia, ya que son ps como 3 años de diferencia y de edad y los pensamientos cambian,etc. Tengo que hacer tarea pero, ven, no me pude concentrar.

**¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?**

**Capítulo 8**

Un instante puede ser una eternidad y una eternidad también puede ser un instante. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando por fin llamaron de nuevo a Ed al Sr. Curts.

- Les voy a ser sincero: No me explico el porque ella sigue viva. Las radiografías señalan que ha perdido la mayoría de sus órganos debajo del estómago. No sabemos exactamente lo que sucedió, pues no encontramos ninguna perforación, aparte de los múltiples golpes en todas las partes de su cuerpo. –señaló el Doctor.

Ed y el Sr. Curtis se vieron a los ojos. Ambos sabían porqué.

-¿Pero está fuera de peligro? ¿Podemos pasar a verla? –preguntó el Sr. Curtis.

-Sí, me parece oportuno –respondió el Doctor.

Ambos entraron al cuarto, el cual ahora transpiraba una atmósfera de tranquilidad.

Annata! Ed! ¿Dónde estaban? –preguntó Izumi.

¡Sensei, Cómo está como se siente? –preguntó Ed.

¡Cariño, mío… este día se me ha hecho tan largo! –exclamó el Sr. Curtis

Ya, me siento un poco, mejor. Sin embargo algo me dice que sólo es momentáneo. ¿Dónde esta nuestro hijo Ed?

En un momento lo traigo, ya está mejor. Se ha pasado toda la tarde recuperándose, sus heridas fueron muy fuertes pero ya está mejor, sensei.

Dicho eso, Ed, salió en busca de Wrath. Fuera se encontraba Roze esperando.

-¿Roze, que hace aquí?

-Taichou. Decidí esperar a que saliera.

-¿Dónde esta la teniente Armstrong y Mason?

-Fueron a checar al "niño" –dijo con un tono más maternal. Al parecer Mason, le había hablado de Wrath y los Curtis.

Lléveme con ellos, por favor.

-Sí, sígame.

Winry aun no se sacaba de la cabeza la imagen de Kathleen. Una rubia de ojos azules con un cuerpo perfecto, y cabello de oro. Schiezka trataba inútilemente de tranquilizarla de nuevo.

-¡Srita. Winry, dele tiempo al tiempo! Mire esa chica es conocida por asustar a todos sus pretendientes y por ser en exceso arrogante. No creo que el Coronel, se pueda fijar en ella….

-¿Ah, es que estás ciega? ¿no la viste bien? Cualquier hombre puede caer rendido ante esa mujer, sus senos enormes no se pueden pasar desapercibidos y mucho menos esa cara de niña "inocente", se me hace que no tiene nada de inocente… pero va ver Al, grr..

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Al, éste ya no se encontraba.

-¿Pero donde se habrá metido ese granuja? Él sabía que no era un chico, sino que era "ella" –decía a regañadientes, Winry.

-Er… me parece que lo más apropiado es preguntarle al Furher.

Roze condujó a su coronel hacia donde Mason y Kathleen se encontraban con Wrath, el cual estaba demasiado débil por el uso de energía en su regeneración.

-¡Wrath, cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Ed.

-Está muy débil debido a la regeneración. –señaló Mason.

-Necesito que me acompañes a ver a tu mamá. Ella desea verte. Tú también ven conmigo, Mason. –dijo Ed, pues algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo.

-Ed, ¿puedo yo también conocer a tu mam… sensei?-preguntó Kathleen.

-No, y no es por hacerte a un lado, sino que no se me hace apropiado que la conozcas de este modo. –dijo Ed, en un tono serio. –necesito que me hagan un favor y le llamen al fuhrer, para que le avisé a mi hermano.

Dicho eso salió de la estancia tras Wrath y Mason, dejando a Kathleen y Roze a solas.

-¿será que está a punto de morir, su sensei? –prengtó Kathleen.

-Se más respetuosa con la Sensei del coronel, eso no se dice. Vamos a hacer lo que ordena el Coronel, porque si así fuera lo más apropiado es que su hermano se enterara, pues también fue su maestra. –dijo Roze.

Antes de que pudiera coger la bocina, para no quedar mal, Katleen se abalanzó a la bocina del teléfono y empezó a marcar.

**En **la oficina de los militares, Mustang habiendo recibido el mensaje, no perdió el tiempo en avisarle a Alphonse y en encaminarse junto con él, hacia el tren a Dublith. Si bien les iba, llegarían al día siguiente por la mañana.

-¿Se encuentra el Fuhrer en su oficina? –preguntó tímidamente Winry.

No, no se encuentra salió, por un asunto urgente. –respondió la Secretaria del Fuhrer, Hawkeye.

¿Y el coronel ALphonse? –preguntó Schiezka.

-Acompañó al Fuhrer, al parecer la sensei de ambos coroneles fue víctima de los ataques en Dublith y se encuentra muy mal.

Al escuchar eso, Winry no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo muy decidida a la parada del tren que iría hacia Dublith.

-Winry!! –le llamó Schiezka que no le dio tiempo de detener a la rubia.

Le fue muy fácil, en la estación encontrar al Fuhrer y Al. Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue hacia ellos.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste, Al? –le preguntó a Al, cuando llegó por detrás de él.

¿Winry? Pues porque no sabía dónde te habías metido, además sabes que la Sensei es muy importante para mí. –le respondió el coronel.

-Se nos avisó que era muy urgente que tomaramos el primer tren, teniente. Pero me parece buena idea que nos acompañé, después de todo, así podrá reunirse con su nuevo jefe. –Señaló Mustang.

**E**n la habitación del hospital, la familia Curtis se encontraba reunida.

-Sensei, Al viene en camino. Y quiere verla bien, tal y como la conocimos así que por favor recupérese lo más pronto posible. –le advirtió Ed, que estaba muy preocupado por su Sensei.

-Pareciera que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos. Tú y Al, tan pequeños tan desesperados. A pasado, sin embargo tanto tiempo. Espero estar mejor cuando llegué, Al, hace mucho que no le veo.

-¡mamá, ¿No me vas a abandonar verdad? –sollozó Wrath.

-Por supuesto que no hijo, siempre estaré contigo.

Cariño, tu eres muy fuerte, tú puedes.

Sí. –respondió Izumi, aunque la verdad sentía que su tiempo estaba contado.

A la mañana siguiente, como habían esperado, Mustang, Winry y Al, llegaron a Dublith. Fueron recibidos por Mason y por Roze. Winry al verla, le lanzó una mirada fulminante, la cual fuer respondida con una sonrisa de parte de Roze.

"Tú, estás con mi adorado Ed, maldita, maldita" pensó mientras la barría con la mirada, Winry.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la Sra. Curtis? – Preguntó cortésmente Mustang a Mason.

Se ha recuperado de ayer a hoy, yo espero que este totalmente bien el día de hoy. –dijo con un tono de esperanza, Mason.

-Ya quiero verla –dijo Alphonse.

Izumi, por supuesto estaba pasando a ese estado en donde se presenta una descarga de "salud"; sin embargo ella sabía que no le quedaba ya mucho tiempo. Ed dejó entonces a solas a la familia Curtis y salió al vestíbulo, donde se encontraba su otra teniente.

Edward, ¿Cómo esta tu sensei? –preguntó Kathleen, más preocupada por Ed que por la maestra de él.

dice que se encuetra mejor, pero esa mirada me dice que está mintiendo. –respondió con un tono de amargura el coronel.

-Le tengo buenas noticias, hoy llegarán el fuhrer y su hermano.

-Woo, que rapidez. Espero que eso anime a mi sensei. Pero la verdad no sé. –exclamó cabizbajo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Kathleen ya lo estaba abrazando y tocándole el cabello cariñosamente. No supo porque, si era porque en parte sabía que su sensei ya no le quedaba tiempo de vida o porque simplemente lo necesitaba. Ed se dejó seducir por su teniente y en unos minutos más se estaban besando.

Ejem! –tosió Mason al llegar y encontrarse con semejante escena.

Ed reaccionó y notó que Mason no venía sólo. A lado estaba Alphonse y Mustang… peor aún, unos ojos húmedos atrás de ellos…Winry! Un instante pasó para que saliera corriendo, y tras ella Al. Rápidamente apartó a Kathleen.

**Diablos, ahora si Edward la ha regado. ¿se ha dejado llevar por su tristeza o por sus instintos? ¿Qué pasará con Winry? ¿Su sensei morirá? Ed malo!**

**Reviews por favor, regaños aceptados también.**


End file.
